


coffee [get it with me?]

by vividity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But for Reasons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, donghyuck cockblocker, donghyuck's like eh no you don't, mark likes renjun, renjun is a bit of a dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividity/pseuds/vividity
Summary: there was silence for a few seconds, and mark had to check if he’d ended the call or something.there was an inhale, and then silence again.“okay.” donghyuck agreed, nervous. “and.. please don’t yell at me again.”mark said nothing, and ended the call, opening his door once more.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	coffee [get it with me?]

mark was in quite the predicament.

moral of the story is; maybe try not falling in love with your best friend’s other best friend.

context: mark has been in love with his best friend’s - jaemin’s - best friend - renjun, - since the second year of high school. to be fair, it was entirely unexpected, and he was only, like, 13 at the time. it wasn’t like he /wanted/ to, and he’d tried to convince himself he wasn’t gay the entire year, but it had happened, and now they were in their first year of college. he was 18, whilst jaemin and renjun were still hanging back in their teen years, 17 and free. they were still in the same year, fortunately not that far apart, but both of their ridiculous antics made him feel way too old.

anyway - back to renjun.

he’d been fawning over this dude for 5 years, which was a really weird thought. everything about him was just.. generally attractive. his face, his eyes, his hair- and his attitude, surprisingly. he was a bit of a sass queen [that usually comes with being as gorgeous and popular as renjun], but mark drooled for it, the poor guy. jaemin had made fun of him for it since year 9, and he’d nearly tackled him every single time - and had, on a couple of occasions.

jaemin had made his love life quite the hell to deal with.

but you wanna know who had made it even worse?

lee fucking donghyuck.

this dude genuinely drove him mental. like, sure, he was good looking, and also happened to be one of mark’s close friends, but, seriously, dude.  
he’d managed to fucking /cockblock/ him every. single. time. he’d gotten even remotely close to making a move on renjun. the first few times, it had been relatively endearing, because it was just donghyuck wanting attention [as he usually did], but then it was constant. for 3 years, he’d done the same shit.

right now was quite the example. pretend the camera has panned, or something.

they were sat in math class. the classroom was split up into 2 seater tables, scattered around the room. and, by some sort of god blessing, this year, he’d been sat with renjun. huang renjun! oh my god. mark had actually cried to jaemin about it when he found out, and jaemin had laughed at him so hard that the poor guy had nearly passed out.  
but, yeah. they were sat in math class, and everyone was chattering away at a relatively loud volume, and mark had been working his courage up for the past 4 hours for this moment. he was going to ask if renjun wanted to go out and get coffee after school, and then hopefully confess his incredibly strong disney princess love, or something. 

and, mark swears down, he was literally just about to open this mouth, inhaling as if to speak, looking renjun dead in the eye, when-

“MAAAAARK!” donghyuck calls, on the table behind them, pulling his chair back so it was leaning against hyuck’s table. mark makes a choked sound in response, the impact of hitting the table that hard knocking the breath out of his lungs, but he takes another inhale, turning to donghyuck with a very irritated looking face.

“can this not wait literally 30 seconds, haechan-ah?” he grumbled, using that nickname that always gets hyuck to shut up, for some reason. he’d come up with it on the spot once; actually during a mini argument they’d had. they were arguing in the sunset light, and hyuck’s natural glow had cause him to just yell ‘full sun’ at him instead of his actual name. he’d ignored the urge to call him it again, as it came off a little too affectionate, but he had to admit, it slipped out every now and then, when donghyuck looked good en-

hold on, slow down there. he liked renjun. deep breaths, mark.

“no.” donghyuck huffed, flicking mark’s hair out his face. “help me figure this out.”

and mark, as always, despite the annoyance in his head, let out a sigh, and complied, his irritance fading away in seconds.

\------------------------------------------------------------

the eighteenth time it happened [yes, he was keeping count] was out on the park. it was their whole friendship group; renjun with jisung and chenle, jaemin with mark and jeno, and donghyuck, who was kind of just friends with all of them, because that’s how he was. a massive, cock blocking, social butterfly with the face crafted by the literal gods.

jesus, mark was bad at this.

he turned back to renjun, and felt his stomach tighten, as always. it was a comfort knowing he wasn’t falling out of love; it helped that they were relatively close friends anyway, and him and jaemin being best friends pulling their friendgroup together was probably the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him.

they were on the field behind the park, a few bottles of alcohol thrown around. mark wasn’t a drinker, but renjun’s honey voice had convinced him, so he was a little tipsy, confidence coming out as he loosened up. jisung, chenle and jaemin remained sober, whilst the other 4 were either smashed [donghyuck], a little drunk [renjun] or lightly tipsy [mark]. jeno was somewhere inbetween, but was busy clinging onto jaemin, so no one was really bothered there.

and him and renjun were so, so close.

they’d been sending each other eyes for a while, but mark wasn’t sure if he was just picking up the wrong signals. renjun had never seemed particularly romantic, so mark just hoped and prayed that it was his nature, and assumed all of the ‘flirty’ looks and the brushes of the hands meant something.

and since he was drunk, he was going to find out. he lost all inhibition, even when tipsy.

“renjun.” he started, actually managing to get a word out, this time. “are you…… you know..”

renjun just raised an eyebrow at him, laughing a little at the slur in his voice.

and mark took a breath, feeling his cheeks heating up, unsure how to ask. “are you….-”

and, obviously, then it happened, god fucking damnit.

donghyuck, drunk as an addict, tackled him from behind, nearly breaking his spine [or maybe that was the drunk exaggeration]. he let out some sort of weird cooing noise, and said something entirely unintelligible, sending renjun into a fit of laughter. and that noise was seriously the only thing stopping mark from destroying hyuck’s entire fucking bloodline, oh my god.

“...... donghyuck.” he groaned, the annoyance laced in his voice now he was tipsy. but hyuck was faaaar too drunk to notice that, laughing like a maniac, arms wrapped around his middle as he rocked them back and forth. “what are you doing?”

“having fuuuun,” he whined. mark rolled his eyes, and renjun just continued to look at them with that soft smile he had reserved purely for his friends, leaning back on his hands. mark practically started drooling over that jawline, but tore his eyes away, squawking in alarm when donghyuck started biting at his neck, clearly drunk out of his mind. they both started yelling complete nonsense, and jaemin couldn’t help but cackle when they tried to shove each other off, though donghyuck’s grip was far too strong.

“you’re so annoying,” mark sobbed, getting far too emotional. hyuck just continued to laugh.

“i’m glad it’s working, then.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

and the final time is what really did it for mark. and maybe he was a little too harsh, but shut up.

mark had actually gotten renjun alone this time, stood outside the school, outside the coffee shop they’d just been into. he’d been doing so well - he’d made conversation, bought him coffee, and now he was literally about to ask if they’d like to-

you know… date. mark flushed at the pure thought of it, heart pounding in his throat. renjun was just looking at him curiously, waiting.

“i was just wondering if you’d like to…. uh…”

“g-”

and then he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, a particular, familiar humming filling his ears.

“oh my my, what do we have here?”

and mark, bless him, broke. this was the twenty first fucking time, and he had honestly lost all patience, at this point.

“would you fuck off for once? mind your own business, maybe?” he snapped, all of his irritance coming out of his voice.

and although the sentences were short, he could see the moment donghyuck flinched, and he felt his own insides start to twist in alarm when that arm fell from his shoulders.

renjun just looked at him in surprise, and went to apologise for mark’s outburst [what an angel], but donghyuck had already nodded, and started walking away.

fuck.

mark sucked in a breath between his teeth, and turned back to renjun, already going to apologise.

but renjun held up a hand, silencing him.

“since i already know what you were going to ask, i have a lot to say. shut up.”

mark nodded, flushing again, but still felt the regret deep in his soul.

“first of all, i’m not gay, and quite frankly i think that’s gross. please don’t ask me again, and you can stop talking to me, because i don’t want to associate with that. two, apologise to hyuck. three, you’re really not that good looking, and i thought you just wanted to get coffee like normal friends, so i joined. you should work on your figure and your attitude before you even think about asking someone else.”

mark felt like he’d just been punched in the face. to be fair, he processed absolutely none of that besides the fact that renjun thought he was ugly, and just nodded, quietly urging him to continue.

“four, how long?”

“s-since year eight…”

“.... gross, dude. why would you think that’s ok?”

“i- i don’t-”

“save it. i thought we were friends, but i can’t be around that, sorry. i hope you stay on your own level next time. if you want to have a much better coffee chat after you’ve gotten that out of you, give me a call. but i’m going home, so…. get home safe, i guess.” renjun finally finished, with an obvious grimace.

mark couldn’t even talk, so he just kind of awkwardly nodded, turning around so renjun wouldn’t have to.. look at him, he guessed. he wasn’t too sure. he just didn’t feel comfortable now renjun had said that to him.

he liked the sass renjun had, but he didn’t think that was meant to be sassy. that just.. Hurt.

and once he heard renjun walk away, he started running home, ignoring the thunder in the air.

\------------------------------------------------------------

despite the crushing pain in his heart, the first thing he did when he got home was take his phone out.

ring. ring. ring.

click.

“what?” donghyuck croaked, sounding… tired. or maybe he’d been crying. no, donghyuck doesn’t cry, he hadn’t seen him cry since he’d met him.  
[mark ignored the twist in his chest.]

“..... sorry.” he managed to get out, playing with the soaking wet zipper on his coat. it had started pouring on the way home, so he was basically wet through, dripping water all over his welcome mat. “i- i’m sorry. i don’t know what came over me. can i come over? please? i can’t just apologise over phone.”

“it’s 9pm.”

“i- i know.”

“and it’s throwing it down.”

“i know.”

there was silence for a few seconds, and mark had to check if he’d ended the call or something.

there was an inhale, and then silence again.

“okay.” donghyuck agreed, nervous. “and.. please don’t yell at me again.”

mark said nothing, and ended the call, opening his door once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------

he was there in under 5 minutes, stood at the door, shivering from the cold and wet paired together. it was really doing nothing for his mood; he couldn’t tell if he was crying or if it was the rain down his face, but his skin was too hot despite the chill in the air, so he made his assumptions.

renjun had.. really hurt him. but donghyuck was his friend, and his priorities were fortunately in order. he could deal with the crippling insecurity later.

it took him a while, but donghyuck did eventually open the door, looking at him with nervous eyes, shying away. he was in his pajamas; a big t shirt and shorts, and so he looked quite shocked when mark gave him an awkward wave, obviously having been sobbing [which mark was obviously unaware of] and wet from head to toe.

“jesus- come in, idiot.” he muttered, and mark quickly stepped inside, looking for permission to take off his coat. donghyuck beat him to it, and peeled it off him, handing him a towel from the downstairs toilet. he tossed the coat somewhere across the floor, and watched as he dried his hair. fortunately, they were pretty close friends wise, so mark only felt minimal shame peeling off his jeans, too, letting hyuck replace it with some bigger joggers he had.

and, once they were finally done redressing him, donghyuck spoke first, his first concern coming out.

“were you crying?” he mumbled, patting away at mark’s face with a towel to get rid of any extra moisture. mark just raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring the way his breath fluttered whenever the younger got too close, or pressed so gently against his skin.  
“huh?”  
“on the way here. your eyes are bloodshot.”

mark just shrugged, looking away.

“did renjun say something? did he yell at you?”

“why are you concerned?”

“because even though you’re a massive dickhead who calls me annoying all the time and makes me feel like shit,” he said, with obvious purpose. mark looked at him with sad eyes. “you’re still my friend, and you’ve been crying. i’d like to know why, and if i have to beat renjun’s ass.”

the older considered his options, looking at hyuck blankly for a moment, ignoring the way his throat tightened.

“i….”

“tell me.”

and, well. he guessed he couldn’t argue with that.  
so, he told him.

“i was going to ask him out.” he mumbled, and donghyuck listened with intent, his legs thrown off mark’s crossed ones, half sat on his lap. “after you… left.”  
“mhm.”  
“and... well- i didn’t think he knew what i was going to ask, b-but i.. guess i was a bit too obvious.”

they both laughed quietly.

“and?”  
“well, he….”

donghyuck could see the way mark’s face twisted in hurt, and shuffled forward so he was actually sat on his lap, holding his face in his hands.

“he.. said it was gross, and that it was… disgusting…” he choked out, coming to hold hyuck’s wrists. he was torn between his heart thrumming in love, and in pain. “and that i wasn’t.. good looking enough, a-and that he couldn’t e-even talk to me a- a-after this, and that i- i could only talk to him a-after i’d gotten it out of me-”

he didn’t even realise his breath was slipping away from him, until donghyuck shushed him, encouraging him to breathe. he took a deep breath, allowing his tears to be wiped away.

“a-and i’m sorry i.. i said that t-to you. i’ve b-been trying to confess to him f-for years, and i- i’ve been- you’d i-interrupt all t-the time, so-”

donghyuck interrupted him with another shush, shaking his head.

“i’m sorry i didn’t explain before.” he started, and mark just watched his lips, clearly too out of it right now. “but there was a reason i’ve been cockblocking you for 4 years, idiot.”

“.... w-what?”

“i’ve known renjun was homophobic for ages. he’s pure catholic, mark. i was trying to distract you every single time so that this wouldn’t happen. i’m so sorry i never explained, i just thought you’d pick up the message or something.”

“... y-you say that a-as if you didn’t know i-i’m stupid as fuck.”

hyuck shook his head.

“but you’re not. i just didn’t give off the right signals. i’m sorry it got to this point, but let me tell you something, before we get any further.”

“first of all, being gay is not disgusting or gross. i’m gay, too. do i look gross?”

mark shook his head.

“exactly. i’m, quite frankly, sexy as shit.” he said, pulling a quiet laugh out of the older. he smiled. “being gay is just as normal as being straight. it’s 2020, for god’s sake.”  
“and as for you not being in his league? i can name at least 3 people in the popular clique that would love to kiss the shit out of you, dude. you are gorgeous, and renjun’s standards mean absolutely fuck all to me, because he just wants a cute catholic chick to have babies with or something, i don’t know, i don’t understand religion.”

mark laughed louder. he giggled, squishing his cheeks affectionately.

“so fuck renjun, okay? and i accept your apology. i should’ve explained before.”

the older shook his head, and just wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in hyuck’s neck. the younger absently played with his hair, humming.  
mark’s heart wobbled, trying to wrap his head around all of this information.

and also the possibility that maybe he really liked hyuck. but maybe he should give it some time.

“can i stay here tonight?” he mumbled, muffled by the skin his face was shoved into. donghyuck laughed.

“sure. but don’t even think about sleeping on the couch.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“d-do you wanna go get coffee?” mark blurted out, one time in history. donghyuck turned to him, blinking.

“... you talking to me?”

“... who else?”

\------------------------------------------------------------

and so, they got coffee. and mark had to say, it went so much better than it did with renjun.

first of all, they both had the same preference in coffee. a sickeningly sweet frozen mocha, which they shared with a singular straw [mark nearly passed out]. they got ice cream from the same place, and actually managed to sit and chat until closing time; 7pm, and considering they’d been there since 2, mark really had to say he was impressed with his social skills.

and then they walked around for a bit, until they reached the park, desolate and getting dark.

but it was currently sunset, and donghyuck’s skin glowed so gorgeously that mark couldn’t help himself.

“you’re so pretty, haechan-ah.”

he blushed, having not meant to blurt that so quickly, but relaxed when donghyuck just looked at him with a burningly bright smile, seeming pleased.

“not too bad yourself, hotshot.” he said back, eyebrows raised, daring. mark’s heart slammed against his chest.

“r-really?” he spluttered, almost disbelieving. donghyuck just nodded, pulling him onto the bench, perching himself on the older’s lap. it was a position they’d adopted at this point, hyuck’s arms wrapping around his neck.

“obviously. i’ll beat it into you if i have to. mark lee sexy man.”

mark laughed into the crisp air, the cold getting to his body. but his face was actually about to set on fire, almost the same colour as hyuck’s deep red bomber jacket.

“..... d-do you…-”

“don’t even ask. i thought we were already, but just take this as my confirmation.”

mark squeaked, and his himself in the younger’s neck again, eliciting another laughter. he’d decided he loved that sound, having forgotten the sound of renjun’s voice completely.

“kiss me, you massive idiot.”

and so, with all the strength left in his body, he pulled away, and nervously pressed their lips together. donghyuck held his face in place as they just basked in the moment, before pulling away, his nose scrunching up.

“get better cologne.”

“you smell no better.”

“bitch, i smell like strawberry. get yourself some of this.”

mark laughed, and rested their foreheads together, humming happily.

donghyuck just laughed with him, flicking his hair out his face again.

“get coffee with me again.”

“you can just- haechan, we’re dating, now. why are you asking.”

“i’m not asking, it was a statement, idiot.”

mark snorted.

“okay. i’ll get coffee.”

“awesome.”

and mark forgot about renjun in that moment. he had everything he needed.


End file.
